Lets Run Away Together: NSFW addition
by lovenaruto74
Summary: The first kiss was an accident, but the second kiss right after was anything but. Kid and Crona are childhood friend's, who with age, develop feelings for each other. Except this is only self indulgent porn. Please validate me.


Run away kirona au,

-modern au  
-crona is a ftm trans boy, they are on T but have not had any surgeries  
-I physically cant write plot but i sure as shit can write porn  
-enjoy

The first kiss was an accident but the second one right after was more than intentional.

The first one was slow, like they fell into each other. It was a moment of intertwined breaths, a world that only they belonged in.

In the safe familiarity of Kid's bedroom, were they've been hundreds of times before. This time, however, was so much more different than any other time spent alone together. Or maybe the feelings have always been there, both too dumb and hardheaded to realize it.

Their lips felt so strange, the pressure satisfying a need they didn't realize they ever had. Every nerve was tense, like electricity coursing through every muscle. But they didn't dare move away from each other. Crona's fist was tightly grasping the black satin sheets, arms trembling.

Kid didn't believe in magic, but if he did this is what it'd feel like to him. 

When they finally pulled away, they were hesitant with hearts pounding vigorously against fragile rib cages. Neither was able to pry their faces far from the other and slowly they reconnect their lips. It became passionate fast, years of pent up raw emotion flowing out. They opened their mouths, tongues meeting for the first time. The feeling was so bizarre and exciting, lighting every nerve, turning them on. 

Kid lifted his hands into Crona's hair and leans into them until the other boy is laying underneath him. Crona's hands start to trail all over kids back, dragging blunt nails down kids spine, giving him a violent shutter. He bucks his hips into Crona's crotch, and they meet his advances with their own, throwing a leg over Kid for easier access.

Crona explores Kid's sides, his chest. He's so physically hot to the touch. Kid knows better then to grope at Crona's binded chest. Instead, Kid disconnects their lips and starts trailing kisses down the side of the pink haired boys face, into their ear to whisper sweet nothings, how god forsaken beautiful they are, how special Crona is to them. Crona moans out kids name, giving him goosebumps.

Kid pecks Crona's lips once before starting on their neck, with dozens of kisses and tongue swipes. He leaves gentle experimental bites and sucks, leaving Crona gasping for breath. They're grinding much more vigorously and suddenly Kid stops, setting up. He's panting, face red and hot with Crona under him confused and horny.

Quick gasps leave Crona. "why'd you stop?"

"Well," Kid starts looking embarrassed, scratching at his face, "I don't have a condom. And if I keep going I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop."

"Oh..." Crona mumbles while he sets up, getting in the same space as Kid again, breathing the same air as him. They notice the bulge in Kids black denim pants. "May I?" Crona asks, hand above his clothed erected. Kid swallowed thickly before answering. "Y-yea."

Crona starts palming at him, to Kid's excitement. They rub gently, feeling all down his thighs to his belt loop, experimentally exploring the other boy Crona has always wanted to feel . "Here," Kids voice is shaky, just like his fingers when he undoes his belt and zipper slowly. He sits up on his knees more, with Crona still under him and pulls his jeans down along with his briefs. The raven haired boy shutters when his swollen cock is released, embarrassed by how hard he already is.

Crona grabs at it, giving experimental tugs. It's hot, the head as red as Kid's lips who wrap his hands around Crona's. "Like this." Kid groans, while guiding the other boys hand, showing him how hard to squeeze and pump him.

The usually sophisticated boy can't help but to moan, a line of drool down his chin. Crona's fingers start to tease his tip on their own, making Kid gasp hard, burrowing his head in the crook of the shy boys neck. Their hands are slick with precum, Kid guiding their hands at a faster and sloppier pace. Crona's other hand comes to grope at kids balls, making Kid groan, bucking his hips into their hands.

Hes moaning loud and panting violently in Crona's neck before he bites as his lips, screaming silently as he cums. 

Kid gasps for breath coming down from his high. His thighs are still shaking at the amazing orgasm he just had. He's sweaty with half lidded eyes, and nudges at Crona's face. He kisses him fully, full of sweet joy.

He pushes Crona back down, kissing his way down the other boys body. He gets to the others clothed crotch, kissing and messaging at his thighs. "Ah!" Crona gives a startled gasp, turning their blushed head to the side, biting their lip. Kid starts to undo their button, but before reaching to his zipper he stops to look up.

"May I?" Crona looks across at Kid, his shining gold eyes. "Please.." they whimper.

Kid starts to unzip his zipper, and Crona has to focus on just breathing, heart being faster than it ever has. Kid slips away his jeans and black cotton underwear, admiring every inch of skin they have to offer. He slides the opposing clothes off of Crona's long slender legs, throwing them off the bed. Delicately, Kid starts to part Crona's thighs, kissing at them as he works his way up, occasionally nipping making the other boy jump. Crona whimpers, already so wet and horny, knees shaking.

Kid finally gets to Crona's center. With one long hot wet stripe, he starts at the entrance, gently with not much pressure licks his way up to Crona's clit. The sky blue eyed boys moan is strangled, back arching at the raw pleasure in between his legs. Kid is very considerate, licking and lapping at everything the other has to offer. He tongues at Crona's labia, taking his time to properly pleasure every part equally.

"Kiiiid.." Crona's thighs are quivering, their legs an feet can't keep still, twisting and twitching. His entire chest is heaving, moaning and whimpering Kids name. Their vision is blurry, grabbing at the sheets and bed frame as best they can, knowing Kid doesn't like his hair being touched.

Kid finds a particularly sensitive area, starts to lap and suck. Crona's eyes go wide, hips bucking. "Don't move, please please Kid! Don't stop, right there right there!" Over and over Crona begs as his vision goes white. Kids hands grab at thrusting hips, keeping them in place as he devours his lover.

Crona's orgasm lasts forever to him, before he collapses back on the bed underneath. Hes gasping for air, drool running down the side of his chin. Kid engulfs Crona's orgasm as if he was starving, before finally sitting up. He takes a moment to breath again, jaw muscles hurting. He licks at his lips, which still heavily tastes like the boy he's admiring. Kid starts to look through the clothes around him and on the floor, pulling out the underwear crona was wearing prier, slipping them on Crona's still quivering legs.

He starts to kiss crona, but after a few seconds Crona turn their head away making a disgusted face. "Thats gross." They pout. Kid is clueless for a second before laughing at the realization.


End file.
